The present invention relates generally to vehicle restraint systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and deployable member for obstructing an opening in a vehicle.
A vehicle generally includes a plurality of windows or other transparent members which permit a light pathway from an interior of the vehicle to an exterior. These windows or transparent members allow the occupant to see outside the vehicle in order to drive the vehicle. In addition, these light transmission portions of the vehicle also provide a means for allowing air and light to enter the vehicle, as well as the observation of the surrounding scenery. The interior of the vehicle includes a compartment for containing, for example, occupants and/or stowed items.
These windows or other transparent members are installed in corresponding openings in the vehicle body. For example, a sunroof is formed in a roof of the vehicle above the interior compartment.
A sunroof includes a sunroof cover which is either locatable in an open or closed position, or fixed in a closed position.
The sunroof cover is positionable by activation of an occupant. Occupant activation of the sunroof cover may be by manual mechanical means or by automated electronic means.
A method and apparatus for deploying a cover over an opening in a vehicle.
The cover displacement mechanism positions the cover within a vehicle about an opening formed in the vehicle. The cover selectively separates an interior the vehicle from an exterior of the vehicle at the opening.
The cover member is constructed of sealed plastic, rubber, fabric, or a similar resilient material. The cover member is retractable and compressible and is thusly stored adjacent the opening in a storage housing. The cover member includes a first end and an opposing second end. The first end is fixed to and within the storage housing. The second end is attached to drive cables.
The drive cables extend from the second end of the cover about the opening to a pulley system. The pulley system is mechanized by an actuator such that the pulley system is selectively rotatable. The pulley system is disposed opposite the opening relative the storage housing.
Upon activation of the actuator, a pulley rotates, gathering the drive cables thereabout. Accordingly, the second end of the cover is drawn towards the pulley, across the opening. Thus, the opening is covered by the deployable cover.
In an exemplary embodiment, the drive mechanism includes a signaling means for communicating to the actuator when deployment of the cover is desired.
The cover is cushioned, for example, by inflation of a gas. The cover includes an interior which receives gas from an inflator upon deployment of the cover thus providing cushioning thereof.
The cover deployment assembly of the present invention provides for the selective, rapid, and automatic deployment of a cover across an opening formed in a vehicle.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.